Thinking of You
by JAnnGonz
Summary: SongFic OneShot NILEY Miley promised to be happy. But how can she when all she can think about is him. Bare with me people! I suck at summaries!


**A/N: Okay, this was a really random story idea that came to my head when I listened to this song. I don't know where it came from.**

**But I know I cried while I wrote this XD. I feel stupid about it but I did.**

**Side Note: Purity Rings…out the window xD sorry. Haha**

**This is more mature than my usual writing if you read They Befriended the Enemy. I'm taking a leap to see if I can write other things.**

**BTW Jake in this story. It wasn't supposed to be Jake Ryan but when I read over this, I can't help but imagine him, so feel free to create your own hot guy named Jake or use Jake Ryan from the show.**

_**Please play Thinking Of You by Katy Perry on REPEAT to set the mood**_**. This story is not based on Hannah Montana. I am simply using the names as a character and easy imagination.**

**I'm sensitive about this story because it's different. xD Don't be mean. Haha.**

**WARNING: This story is pretty cliché and like…predictable. Haha. Sorry.**

**

* * *

Miley's POV  
**

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked pushing a piece of my hair back.

I smiled and nodded wrapping my arms around his neck. "For the last time, I'm okay you don't have to worry babe, trust me."

_**

* * *

Flashback  
**_

_"No! No! Stop it! Shut up Nick. I can't take another word!" I yelled, tears stinged my eyes.  
_

_"Miley, I was joking; you really believe I would sleep with another girl? I can't even IMAGINE sleeping with another girl besides you!"  
_

_"You SAID so! Just because you're with your guy friends doesn't give you the excuse to say you wanna bang a girl Nick." I said  
_

_"I was joking!" he said "I wouldn't do that to you, EVER! I don't go yelling at you when you're stringing around those guys like a whore." He covered his mouth immediately after it came out of his mouth.  
_

_Next thing I knew, my hand was flying across his face. His head whipped to the side.  
_

_He sighed "I deserved that."  
_

_"DAMN right you did! You have no right to say that to me. Those are my friends and nothing else!" I cried, wiping tears angrily.  
_

_"I'm sorry." He said grabbing my arms.  
_

_"No! Let GO of me! Don't touch me!" I screamed hitting his chest and pushing him away.  
_

_He let go and stepped back "I'm just...I'm gonna go for a drive...think about things." He sighed leaving and slamming the door.  
_

_"That won't solve anything Nick!" I yelled as I watched him drive away.  
_

_I sobbed, dropping onto the couch. Dropping my face into my hands.  
_

_**End of Flashback  
**_

* * *

"Jake...can you please stop?" I asked as he kissed down my neck, and I can tell it might lead to nowhere good, well maybe to him but me...nah.

He groaned "I'm sorry, you're just so irresistible." He smiled as he pushed me back onto the bed anyway. "And beautiful."

I sighed but he kissed me, interrupting my protest.

_**

* * *

Flashback  
**_

_My phone rang and I sucked in a breath, it was Nick. I ignored it and my phone rang again, a different number this time. Wiping my tears off I answered. "Hello?"  
_

_"Miley Stewart?"  
_

_"Yes?" I sat up  
_

_"We have some bad news...Nicholas Jonas has been in a bad car accident. He keeps calling for you, so we checked his phone."  
_

_"Where?!" I gasped. The man told me the area and I ran to my car.  
_

_I drove to the scene and it was hard to miss, there were paramedics and police there. I parked the closest I can get and ran out of my car.  
_

_"Miss, you can't pass here." The officers blocked me.  
_

_"I'm Miley Stewart!" I exclaimed "I'm his girlfriend!"  
_

_"Miley?" a guy asked, he sounded like the one I talked to on the phone. "Guys let her in."  
_

_I ran in and he led me to a stretcher. "We cleaned him up a little. It was much worse earlier."  
_

_I didn't care about what he was saying "Nick!" I cried. God, it looked horrible. I saw the car, smashed into pieces. I'm honestly surprised they got him out.  
_

_He smiled at me, but it looked more like a wince. "Miley, I'm sorry I said that. I didn't mean it."  
_

_"I don't care!" I exclaimed "You need to get better."  
_

_"I don't think I'm gonna get better Miles." He shook his head slightly. _

"_No please Nick, please? Get better?"  
_

_"There are times when you know you have to fight. This isn't one of them."  
_

_"Why would you say that? You always have to fight! We are supposed to get married! You can't leave me! And I know it sounds selfish but I really need you." I sobbed I begged but I almost can feel him slipping away from me. Like sand through my fingers. "I can't survive without you."  
_

_Tears fell from his eyes "Please be happy for me."  
_

_"WHY!?" I yelled "I can't be happy without you!" Why would he say something stupid like that?  
_

_"Promise?" he blinked hard, as if fighting to stay awake.  
_

_"Nick..."_

_"Miley please. Let my soul rest. I'll be watching over you. I want you to be happy. I want you to have a husband and kids. Lots of kids...there's tons of fish in the water. Pick one. You're beautiful; you can get any guy you want."  
_

_I dropped my head on his chest, gripping onto his shirt and his hand. "Please don't leave me..."  
_

_"I love you..."  
_

_"I love you too." I said lifting my head. His eyes were closing and he gave my hand one last squeeze. _

_"No! Nick!" I screamed then whispered "I promise..." but I don't know how it's possible...  
_

_**End of Flashback  
**_

* * *

I missed his kiss...I missed him...

I rolled on top of Jake and kissed him, tangling my fingers with his. But...I tasted him, Nick. I was looking for him.

I'm trying here but its hard Nick. I'm sorry...it's just hard when I've already had the perfect guy for me...and I lost you.

Why didn't I beg him to stay further?

Why couldn't I have had more time with him?

I wonder if he really is watching over me...

_**

* * *

Flashback  
**_

_"Miles! Look what I have!" Nick exclaimed running up to me.  
_

_"What?" I laughed.  
_

_He pulled out flowers from behind him and smiled "For you. From me, reminding you that I love you!"  
_

_I smiled, so cliché but I love it. I took the flowers and hugged him tightly.  
_

_He scooped me up bridal style and kissed me sweetly. "Do you wanna get married?"  
_

_I stared at him in shock at the spontanious question. "Well...yeah of course." I smiled  
_

_"Let's do it." He smiled "Let's get married." He dug in his pocket and showed a ring "I've had it in my pocket for about a week."  
_

_"Okay." I giggled as I held out my left hand and he slipped it on. Then my giggles turned into bursts of laughter when he spun around happily.  
_

_**End of Flashback**_**  
**

* * *

The perfect couple. Except for that one night. Where anger got the best of us. Where anger took all of him and his life.

Jake...he's a great guy. I know he is. He deserves someone better, yet for some reason he sticks with me. I can't help but compare the two...It's like an apple hanging from a tree. I picked the ripest one.

But what happened? I still got the seed...

Jake soon left me here tonight, alone. He said I didn't seem into it. As in following his mood.

Probably true. I felt like a zombie. Sometimes I wondered if I just died, then I would be with him. But that's not being happy. It's being stupid enough to take precious, sacred life that was given to me to use. When not everybody has life...I think its best that Jake left...I would have been thinking of Nick...I'd wish he was the one spending the night with me.

Yet, I wish he could have stayed...

I picked up my phone suddenly and dialed. I curled up in my bed and waited.

_"Hello?"  
_

"Jake...please come back...I need you..." I said in a small voice.

He agreed.

Soon my doorbell rang. Sometimes I wished he would burst in the door and take me away. But that can't happen.

I opened my door, Jake walked in and pressed his lips on mine hard and lifted me up. I automatically wrapped my legs around his waist.

Tears rolled down my cheeks slowly.

"I love you." He mumbled.

"How do you love me? I know you know that I still love him, that I still think of him...how can you love me?" I asked

"Because if you didn't I would think that there's something wrong with you. You were engaged with Nick, you planned on spending the rest of your life with him. I see your love for him; I just hope someday that kind of love will be for me. I'll be with you every step of the way. I'll wait for you to love me back. I'm not here to replace him, and I know I never can anyway. But I'm here to make you happy again, to be your SECOND love" He said

I looked at his eyes. They were sincere...honest, beautiful.

"You're amazing...absolutely...spectacular." I whispered dropping my forehead on his and closing my eyes calmly. "Please come back to bed..." I asked shyly.

I felt him walk and soon I noticed I was back in my room. He put me down and I hugged him tightly.

My legs hit the bed and we fell back.

I'll try harder Nick...

Because I promised.

I'll love Jake like I love you. Or just as close.

I'll be happy because he asked me to. Because I want to. Because I won't lose another great guy.

"I won't lose you." I whispered touching his cheek.

"You won't." Jake smiled

You will always be my first everything anyway. My first kiss, my first love, and the first person I gave everything to...

You'll always have a place in my heart, Nicholas Jerry Jonas. Please rest in peace and be happy. For me this time.

**

* * *

A/N: Review! Tell me what you think. I actually have a mature version of this story; message me if you would like to see it.**

**It's a continuation of this one.**

**Also, if you think this can be more than a one shot tell me that too. I might continue it and make it longer. Starting with Nick and Miley's relationship.**

**I'm a novel length writer I can't help it. :D**

**- Janelle, J. Ann, Yaya**


End file.
